Handling of a drinking vessel, such as a glass, generally requires that the user curl his or her fingers about the glass. When contents of the glass are very hot or very cold, handling of the glass can be uncomfortable, thereby requiring that the glass be put down at regular intervals. Moreover, because the glass is exposed to ambient conditions, its contents may cool (in the case of a hot drink) or warm (in the case of a cold drink) more rapidly than desired.
The prior art, such as Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 786,006 issued Mar. 28, 1905, Begg, U.S. Pat. No. 463,290 issued Nov. 17, 1891, and Hunter, U.S. Pat. No. 1,090,826 issued March 17, 1914, discloses gloves having pockets stitched or formed therein for holding such small items as change or tickets. However, applicant is unaware of any prior art gloves which include structure adapted to support a drinking vessel.